First Signs of Love
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Ginny hates Lee. Well actually she really likes Lee. he problem is Lee doesn't like Ginny. Except he doesn't hate Ginny, he really likes Ginny. This is all so confusing for two young people.


**A/N: Okay I guess there are a few things to say about this story. First, Lee and Ginny is an amazing couple. Actually I would dare say it is true love. Second I used the song I See The Light from Tangle (Which like the Harry Potter universe, I do not own or make money from). Third, This is just a fluffy little fic about teenagers in love and not knowing how to express themselves. Fourth (and final) this is set in Ginny's fifth year at school, so it is sort of an AU.**

…

 **All those years living in a blur, never truly seeing**

Ginny was quite possibly, the most bored she had ever been. She was sitting out on the porch of the Burrow, trying to read, but every time she tried she lost interest. A soft blanket of snow was covering the property, this alone usually sent Ginny into a great state of contentment. However, today she was restless and she could not figure out why.

Suddenly a great ball of snow flew at her from across the yard. Ginny dropped her book in shock and tried desperately to remove the snow from her face, at least before her nose froze. When her vision was clear she looked up to find the culprit. Across the yard stood Lee and her twin brothers, they were all laughing quite hysterically.

Ginny knew then why she was so restless, Lee was around, and she hated Lee. Well in actually fact she really liked Lee, in fact she would almost be prepared to date Lee. This issue was that Lee hated her, and he showed it every chance he got. It was not a mystery which of the three boys threw a snowball at her face.

"You boys are irritable," she yelled across the yard before storming into the house.

 **Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I know**

Ginny was trying to find the words to remove herself from the dinner table. She had finished eating but her parents had not, and if they had been taught one thing it was not to leave the table while others were eating. Lee had been shooting her weird looks all night and she had a headache, probably from the snowball thrown at her face.

"Are you okay dear?" Molly asked reaching across the table and feeling Ginny's forehead. "You are burning up," she exclaimed.

"Probably because some jackass threw a snowball at me," Ginny said icily looking over at Lee who ducked his head. He had never been a very tough person when it came to confronting her parents.

"Well I am sure it was an accident," Molly said softly getting a cool cloth from the kitchen. "Head up stairs to bed I will check on you in a bit." Ginny practically jumped from the table and went to her room.

Not even a minute later she heard a knock on her door and groaned. She opened the door and was annoyed to see Lee on the other side.

"What?" she asked bitterly, her head was throbbing and she had not patience to be nice to Lee.

"Iamsorryimadeyousick," he mumbled into his chest. Ginny stepped forward hoping to catch the end but had no idea what he said.

"Sorry?" she asked. Lee's head snapped up, his eyebrows were pulled together in frustration.

"I said, I am sorry I made you sick," he repeated as if Ginny should understand that. Ginny recoiled slightly unsure of this new kindness.

"Oh," she said dumbly. "But." She stared at him unable to make a sentence.

"I was just messing around," Lee said absently. "I just thought you would laugh."

"I would be happy about you throwing a snowball at my face?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"A Snowball to the face is surely a perfect beginning to a lasting friendship," Lee said with a big toothy grin.

 **At last I see the light; it is like a fog has lifted.**

"You want to be my friend?" Ginny confirmed. "But you hate me." Her head was swimming, unable to make sense of the situation.

"Fred said you might notice me if I did something like that," Lee said running his hand over the back of his neck and averting his eyes.

"Oh," Ginny exclaimed. Lee jumped back in surprised. "The first sign of love is hate," Ginny added with a nod hoping Lee understood what she was talking about. He obviously did because his cheeks went a deep red. "You know asking me out also works," she added.

"I was afraid you would say no." Ginny let out a burst of laughing at this making Lee shuffle uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see how throwing a snowball at me is a safer option," she laughed. Lee took a few steps back and started mumbling excuses to leave. "No wait I am sorry," Ginny said quickly.

"I should get back to dinner," he said looking down the stairs.

"I would love to go on a date with you," Ginny said making Lee look right back at her.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," Ginny giggled. "But maybe when I am not sick," she added still laughing. Lee nodded and started retreating down the hallway.

"Okay, no worries. Sorry again. I didn't mean to, well anyway. Get better real soon," he added before disappearing down the stairs.

…

 **For Hogwarts Online Charms – Write about someone seeing the light.** **Optional Prompts** **: "A Snowball to the face is surely a perfect beginning to a lasting friendship,"** **Markus Zusak,** _ **The Book Thief**_

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #10: #9 Bitter**

 **For Favourite Character Bootcamp – #4 Secret**

 **For If you Dare Challenge – New Truths**


End file.
